Un deseo Inesperado
by kitai sukai
Summary: Un día por ciertas razones vez una estrella fugaz y pues para no dejar pasar la ocasión le pides un deseo y este es vivir en Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Donde creas una nueva vida, nueva familia y lo mejor de todo convivir con los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Pides un deseo y resulta ser que es vivir en Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y se te da la oportunidad de tener toda un vida en ese mundo, tener un nuevo nombre, nuevos padre y lo mejor de todo es convivir con Tsuna y los demás que es lo desearías hacer.

Hola minna! En esta historia solamente hay 20 lugares así que de favor detallen lo mejor posible para que se me facilite la forma de pensar del personaje y como es físicamente. Pueden escoger cualquier pareja, mujer, hombre, hasta el perro hahahaha xD y pues si no quieren salir con nadie o no alcanzaron una puedo meterlos , por mí no hay problema inclusive yo no se si tener una pareja .-. eso después lo veré xP.

Por favor contesten lo mas detallado posible, pueden mandarlo PM o por aquí no hay problema

Peticiones de Autora para el personaje:

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Nacionalidad: **(Puede ser de cualquier país).

**Edad:**

**Descripción física: **(Por favor lo mas detallada posible).

**Descripción psicológica: **(Se los pido de rodilla lo más detallada posible. No me importa si se echan el ensayo completo pero por favor lo más detallada posible).

**Ropa: **(Si que tipo de ropa usa, que colores le gusta usar o con más frecuencia, zapatos, etc.) (Si que pretenden que los deje con la misma ropa, como que no verdad xD).

**Historia: **Opcional.

**Materias: **si van a ir a la escuela.

Las que se le dan bien:

Las que se le dan mal:

Las que odia:

Las que le gusta:

**Si vas a pelear**

**Arma: **Si tienes un arma muy complicada por favor detalla como es.

**Tipo de llama: **

**Caja animal:**

**Otro tipo de cajas: **Si como gokudera que tiene el C.A.I. SYSTEM.

**Famiglia o solitaria: **Si tienes Famiglia descríbela.

Y lo mas importante

**Pareja: **

Bueno espero con ansias sus personajes para ponerme a escribir lo más pronto posible.

kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


	2. Personajes

Hola minna! bueno aquí esta como quedaron los personajes y sus parejas... bueno hay algunas de ellas que se repiten o que no tienen entonces de favor de mandarme lo por aquí o por PM, porque los que lo tengan repetido tendrán una sadica batalla, hahaha ok no, pero si se tendrá que definir :P

A si mi compañera Daya-mei también se unirá a la historia (según yo no ¬¬ pero bueno xD).

**Personajes:**

Montserrat Di Salvo (mi OC)

Pareja: Enma.

Shadi Müller (el OC de mi compañera)

Pareja: Colonello.

1-. Frannie Esper (OC de Franbel)

Pareja: Fran.

2-. Artemis Flamma (OC de Artemisa93)

Pareja: Dino.

3-. Alina Ruma (OC de Anle moto).

Pareja: Tsuna.

4-. Hina Kizunairo (OC de Kizanairo)

Pareja: Hibari.

5-. Aki Rodríguez (OC de Mitsuky Taiyoukay)

Pareja: Yamamoto.

6-. Hineko Mendoza (OC deTemainalumi-chan)

Pareja: Gokudera.

7-. Dayana Garduño (OC de Dayana27)

Pareja: Reborn.

8-. Kairy Napoli (OC de Kairy-Hitsugaya)

Pareja:- Squalo.

9-. Murasaki Kuromori (OC de Narukami-kyouya).

Pareja: Mukuro.

10-. Eris Fabre (OC de Ri-chan)

Pareja: Xanxus.

11-. Megumi Cacciatore (OC de Suno Andrew)

Pareja: Byakuran.

12-. Midoriko María (OC de Shesshomaru102)

Pareja: Verde.

13-. Yamii Kanda (OC de Shadow Seraphin)

Pareja: Asari.

14-. Clay Strumer (OC de Yuu-No-Shiro)

Pareja: Alaude.

15-. María Pérez (OC de MariIceve)

Pareja: Giotto.

16-. Victoria Musion (OC de Vicky-Chan owo)

Pareja: Belphegor.

17-. Gadry Kagamine (OC de Gadry Kagamine)

Pareja: Lampo.

18-. Nathasha Fischer (OC de AnnyuNathi)

Pareja: Daemon Spade.

19-. Camille Evan (OC de Trickly sweetness)

Pareja: Fon.

20-. Natsume Flanders (OC de Nate-Awesome-Kirland)

Pareja: G.

21-. Alicia Kurumi (OC de pinkus-pyon)

Pareja: Spanner.

Por favor de avisar si quieren algún cambio en su personaje o pareja. Y si no los agregué perdón no me di cuenta por favor avisen me para agregarlos. Si quieren aparecer en la historia avisen me per quedan avisados que no van a tener pareja

Ah sí antes de que se me olvide mi compañera Daya-mei y yo vamos a hacer los dibujos de todos los personajes que nos mandaron así que si sienten que los dibujos no quedan con el personaje es porque así no los describieron y así no los imaginamos así que ... :P

Bueno kitai-sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.

Tambien Daya-mei fuera. Nos leemos después.

¡Hey!No te copies mi línea ¬3¬

hasta el siguiente cap.


	3. El comienzo

Hola minna! Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, no puede poner a todas la participantes en el principio porque si no, seria muy largo y con mucho chorro -3- Quiero aclararles que mi oc no va a ser el personaje principal, sino que voy a tratar que todos tengan la misma participación, solo que en este primer capitulo tengo que usar un poco mas a mi oc porque suceden cosas que no se como actuarían los otros personajes, así y si me quedan muy occ por favor de decirme para poder corregirlo. Bueno mi compañera y yo decidimos dibujar a todos los personajes que nos dieron así que aquí dejo la pág.:

shadidiasailormufin . deviantart gallery / 40777840 # (quiten espacios) y si no les aparece en deviantart . com buscan shadidiasailormufin

Todavía no están todas porque las seguimos dibujando a manita, o sea con hojas y colores, porque apenas las dos nos compramos nuestras Tablet y pues todavía no sabemos como usarlas bien así que para asegúranos de que queden bien preferimos hacerlas a mano (sip nosotras nos conocemos en persona y convivimos diariamente, además de que vamos en el mismo salón en la escuela)

Aclaraciones:

"Hablan"

'Pensamientos'

_Recuerdos_

* * *

Todo el mundo sueña en que los deseos se hagan realidad, pero al pedirlos a muy pocas personas se le hacen realidad, porque estos aprendieron a como pedir un deseo. Este es una antiguo arte que muy pocas personas lo aprendieron usar, poder convocar a una estrella fugaz es más complicado de lo pensaban la raza humana, pero al no saber hacerlo o morían en el intento, lo dejaron de intentar convirtiendo en un mito, al igual que la existencia de los seres mitológicos, dejándolo todo atrás con la esperanza de que esto regresara a la realidad…

En una ciudad en las afueras de Alemania se encontraba un hospital donde en un cuarto se encontraba una chica de 17 años, la cual no podría volver a caminar en toda su vida, esta tenía el cabello blanco con destellos color gris oscuro, que le daban un toque de personalidad, al igual que sus ojos de diferente color, lo cuales eran el derecho de color azul celeste y el izquierdo de color amarillo, tenía la piel pálida con muchas cicatrices y partes donde ya no se encontraba la piel, simplemente una gasa que lo cubría las heridas que le habían hecho en el pasado. Ella estaba viendo su anime favorito en la televisión que se encontraba en ese cuarto. Estaba tan tranquila y feliz, hasta que alguien interrumpió en su cuarto, era una enfermera alta de buen cuerpo, con la típica ropa de enfermera, un vestido blanco con los zapatos para la enfermeras de color blanco, también tenia un gorrito de enfermera donde tenía amarrado su cabello color café oscuro que al parecer era largo por el tamaño de su chongo.

" Señorita, aquí están las cosas que pidió ayer" dijo la enfermera, entregándole un tomo de manga a la chica de cabellos blancos.

"Muchas gracias" dijo la chica tomando el manga muy feliz, había esperado tanto tiempo para conseguir este nuevo tomo del anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Hay algo más que necesite" dijo la enfermera.

"No muchas gracias"

"Muy bien, entonces me retiro" dio la enfermera, saliendo del cuarto de la chica.

Cuando la chica se quedo completamente sola enseguida abrió el tomo y lo empezó a leer muy contenta, al fin podía saber que era lo que le iba a pasar a Tsuna y sus guardianes en el nuevo arco. Cuando llevaba 2 horas leyendo, alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. La chica tenia una idea de quien la visitaría, ya que no muchas personas sabía que se encontraba después de lo que le había pasado a su familia y a ella en el pasado.

"Pase" dio permiso la chica, para que la persona que se encontraba fuera de la habitación pudiera entrar.

"Hola Clay, como estas mi niña" dijo un señor que se le podía ver que ya estaba en una edad que le pesaba, y que antiguamente tenía el pelo negro que al paso de los años se volvió de color plateado.

"Muy bien señor presidente" dijo Clay con mucho respeto.

"¡Oh! Ya estas leyendo eso de nuevo, eres el colmo" dijo el presidente de Alemania revolviendo el pelo de Clay.

"Jajaja, si, es que no puedo dejarlo de leer es tan padre, todo eso de la mafia y los guardianes, las llamas, los animales de las cajas, enserio desearía que esto fuera realidad" Clay estaba muy feliz, pero esta felicidad nunca llegaba a sus ojos, siempre se le podía notar el sufrimiento en aquellos ojos, al haber perdido su familia cuando esta era muy pequeña, y al haberla secuestrado a los pocos día de la masacre.

"Pues te voy a decir un secreto" el señor se acerco a la chica que le susurro. "Si ves una estrella fugaz y le pides un deseo te lo concederá"

A Clay se le iluminaron los ojos, existía una pequeña posibilidad de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, no lo podía creer, que le concedieran un deseo seria lo más fabuloso de su vida.

"Bueno creo que me tengo que retirar Clay" dijo el señor presidente contento de haberle dado un poco de esperanza a la chica, aunque fuera una mentirilla piadosa.

"Ok, adiós señor presidente" se despidió Clay.

"Adiós Clay" dijo el señor saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron las horas y la noche llegó, en ese tiempo Clay ya había terminado de leer el tomo del manga. Y estaba muy pensativa en verdad que deseaba vivir en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Que su sueño que hiciera realidad y que olvidara todo lo que la había pasado, y a su familia. ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que ser la mano derecha del presidente? ¿Por qué había personas tan malas que mataron a su familia? ¿Por qué la secuestraron y la maltrataron por dos largos años? ¿Por qué? Pensaba Clay. Esta después de unos minutos se puso a llorar, no podía parar. Hasta que volteo a ver hacia la ventana, era una noche estrellada, muy bonita en realidad, cuando de repente una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo, enseguida Clay se calmó y pidió su deseo.

"Por favor concédeme mi deseo. Quiero vivir en Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" Clay sintió como algo la envolvía y una luz proveniente del cielo la rodeaba, no podía aguantar más esa cantidad de luz, así que cerro los ojos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, también desapareció Clay, dejando una habitación vacía.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo en una ciudad de México, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ella tenía una piel no muy pálida, que le hacían resaltar aquellos ojos color miel, que mostraban indiferencia, estaba muy aburrida en su cuarto, pero no quería salir después de lo que le habían hecho sus 'amigas'.

_"Por favor Alina, dinos quien es quien te gusta" Suplicaban unas compañeras, amigas de Alina. Después de un rato esta ya se estaba desesperando de que no la dejaran de preguntar quien era el chico que le gustaba, así que se rindió._

_"Ok, pero no se lo digan a nadie… bueno es Ricardo" dijo Alina. Las amigas de Alina sonrieron maliciosamente y se despidieron de Alina, con el pretexto de que iba a ir al baño._

_Al día siguiente Alina fue a la escuela, donde se encontró cara a cara con Ricardo, el chico que le gustaba y su amor platónico._

_"¿Qué pensabas al enamorarte de mi? Eh, Alina Ruma" Dijo Ricardo. "¿Qué pensabas que me iba a fijar en ti? ¡Jajaja! Que buen chiste, yo nunca le haría caso a una tan fea como tú" Le grito._

_Alina no podía dejar que pararan de salir lagrimas de sus ojos, y por pura casualidad volteo a ver a sus amigas que estas estaban carcajeándose y grabándola con el celular. ¿Qué tipo de amigas le harían eso a su amiga? No podía soportarlo más y se fue corriendo a su casa toda humillada y rota en el corazón._

_Pasaron los días y Alina no quería salir de su casa, sus padres al enterarse de lo sucedido, tomaron la decisión de irse a vivir a una nueva ciudad, para tener una nueva vida. Pero Alina no seria más la misma chica de siempre._

Alina al recordar eso, recordó el porque había creado esta mascara que la mantenía segura de las personas y que nunca más confiaría más en una, por eso no salía con nadie y se mantenía en su cuarto donde veía una anime llamado Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Como le gustaba era una de las pocas cosas que la podían hacer sonreír.

Esa noche se puso a observar las estrellas, era una noche hermosa, pocas veces se podían observar esa cantidad de estrellas, era todo un espectáculo. Cuando y se iba a dormir pudo observar una estrella fugaz que cruzó por el cielo. Nada perdía por pedir un deseo y cambiar esa maldita vida que tenía.

"¡Deseo vivir en Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" gritó Alina. En ese momento una luz rodeo a Alina y esta tuvo que cerrar los ojos, por la cantidad de luz que se desprendía. Cuando esta cesó Alina había desaparecido.

* * *

Estaba una chica con su familia cenando en el comedor. Su padre se encontraba en la cabecera de esta. Su familia era una típica familia, tenía un padre, una madre y dos hermanos, una hermana mayor y un hermano menor. Su familia estaba hablando sobre como a sus dos hermanos les iba muy bien en la escuela, que ambos habían obtenido el primer lugar en la calificaciones de todo su grado, respectivamente. A Aki esto ya se le había hecho ya una costumbre, que sus dos hermanos tuvieran toda la atención de sus padres y que ella quedara opacada, ya que ella no era muy buena en las cosas que hacia. Cuando terminó de cenar, se retiro a su cuarto donde se desahogaría viendo anime, en especial Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Si que le gustaba ese anime, después de que vio 2 capítulos, se puso a escribir una historia donde ella vivía en Nanimori y convivia con todos y que Tsuna era su novio, estaba tan entretenida y feliz hasta que llegó su hermana.

"Aww que linda, escribiendo estupideces" la hermana le quito la computadora y empezó a leer la historia. "Eres una perdedora escribir sobre un personaje ficticio además de que este te amaba. ¡Jajaja, si claro! Eres tan fea y gorda que nadie te quiere, ni nadie te querrá, además de que eres una inutil" La hermana de Aki se salió del cuarto, dejando a Aki llorando.

Aki ya no quería mas a su familia la detestaba, deseaba vivir en otro mundo con otra familia, sin sufrimiento, sin burlas, sin desprecio. Aki volteo a ver hacia el cielo esperando un milagro, cunado de repente una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y Aki por desesperación pidió un deseo.

"Deseo vivir en Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" suplico Aki y un brilló que desprendio la estrella fugaz cubrió todo el cielo, envolviendo a Aki, la cual cerró los ojos, cuando la luz cesó Aki había desaparecido.

* * *

Muchos sucesos como esos sucedieron alrededor del mundo, todas con la esperanza de que sus deseos se volvieran realidad, dejándolo todo a una pequeña estrella fugaz que cruzó por el cielo, llevando esa esperanza. Nuestro ultimo suceso fue en Italia en la ciudad de Roma Donde una chica de 16 años, tenía un pelo castaño ondulado, hasta los hombros y unos ojos color chocolate, también tenia un lunar en la parte superior del labio del lado derecho. Se encontraba en la terraza observando las estrellas para matar el tiempo, porque se encontraba esperando a su familia que estuviera lista para irse a cenar con su abuelo, tíos y primos. La chica si que pensaba que era una bella noche, no había una nube, la luna esta llena y tenia un resplandor hermoso, inclusive se podía observar que era ligeramente más grande, que en otras noches. Además de que había una gran cantidad de estrellas que extrañamente se podían observar en la ciudad, por la gran cantidad de luces que desprendía.

La chica se puso un audífono en su oreja derecha y le puso play a su IPod y escucho una de sus bandas favoritas 'One Ok Rock'. Siguó observando a las estrellas, hasta que alguien le grito desde dentro de la casa.

"¡Montse! ¡Montse!" gritó una mujer.

"¡Mande Rosy!" le gritó Montse en repuesta.

"Ya nos vamos con tu abuelo"

"Ok, ya voy espérame solo cierro la puerta de la terraza" Dijo Montse parándose de la silla en la que se encontraba. De reojo Montse vio como una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo.

"¡Wow! Una estrella fugaz, bueno no pierdo nada por intentarlo" Montse cerró los ojos y junto sus manos. "Deseo vivir en Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" deseo Montse sin esperar que su deseo se cumpliera hasta que sintió como una calor la rodeaba y abrió los ojos para encontrase que estaba rodeada de una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz cesó Montse había desaparecido.

* * *

En la ciudad de Nanimori se encontraba un chico de 17 años, este tenía el pelo castaño, el cual desafiaba la ley de la gravedad. Se encontraba en su cuarto recargado en la ventana observado las estrellas. Este volteo a ver hacia su puerta cuando sintió una presencia en ella, que en efecto, se encontraba cierto sicario, recargado en la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede Reborn?" preguntó el castaño, el cual no recibió respuesta, como siempre. El castaño cansado de la rutina, regresó su vista al cielo estrellado, cuando de repente una luz cegadora cubrió todo el cielo por unos segundos haciendo que el castaño parpadeara varias veces. "Reborn ¿viste esa luz? "

"Si" contestó Reborn secamente acercándose a la ventana.

"¿Qué habrá sido?"

"Nada Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn deja de llamarme así" Dijo Tsuna, el cual recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza. "Y eso porque fue".

"Por ser tan Dame" y el sicario salió del cuarto de Tsuna, el cual volvió a ver al cielo esperando que esa luz que apareció no fuera nada. Pero estaban muy equivocados porque aquella luz cambiaria la vida de todos drásticamente.

* * *

Montse abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero no podía ver nada porque sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban después de haber visto esa gran cantidad de luz. Cuando al fin pudo enfocar su vista, pudo observar que se encontraba en una tipo recepción de doctores pero sin doctores o enfermeras. Había una salita de espera donde se encontraban varias chicas, en total eran veintidós, estas estaban como esperando algo, pero no sabía que, o porque se encontraba ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba es que había estado en la terraza de su casa cuando de repente vio una estrella fugaz y pues pidió un deseo, pero no tenía razón para que estuviera en aquella recepción. Montse escuchó como alguien se acercaba por detrás, así que se volteo, y se asustó con lo que vio. Era una mujer muy fea tenia colmillos y ojos de gato con unas garras en las mano, las cuales se podían ver que estas eran muy filosas, su pelo era como una maraña de pelo y en vez de tener orejas humanas, estas eran de gato. Si que esta 'mujer' tenía apariencia felina, además de que era muy chocante.

"Muy bien" dijo la mujer gatuna tenía una voz muy áspera casi como si estuviera gruñendo. "Muchas de ustedes se preguntaran donde se encuentran, bueno esta es la recepción para esperar que la estrella fugaz les conceda su deseo"

'Espera, como que una sala de espera para que me conceda mi deseo la estrella fugaz' pensaba Montse.

La mujer gatuna empezó a repartir unas hojas y una pluma a todas las chicas presentes incluyéndola. "Quiero que mientras esperan respondan esas hojas para que se agilice el trabajo al jefe y que el proceso de los deseos sea mucho más rápido" dijo la mujer.

Montse empezó a leer la hoja, en esta te preguntaban: Padres, tipo de familia, trato de las personas, la escuela, edad, sexo, ¿Tipo de sangre?. 'Para que necesitan saber mi tipo de sangre, se supone que esto es para pedir un deseo ¿no?' pensaba Montse, bueno no importaba y siguió leyendo: historia de tu vida, nueva vida, deseo, donde vivir, etc. Después de echarle la ojeada a la hoja empezó a llenar todo ese formulario, cuando la interrumpieron cuando la chica gatuna llamó a la primera chica a que pasara con el jefe, que Montse suponía que era la estrella fugaz. Montse volvió a concentrarse en las hojas que debía llenar hasta que llegó a la parte de escribe tu vida, con la vista empezó a buscar a la mujer gatuna, cuando la divisó esta se paro y se acercó. "Disculpe, no tiene una hoja más larga es que no creo que pueda escribir toda mi vida en estos pocos renglones" dijo Montse con mucha sinceridad, la cual en respuesta la mujer gatuna le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Montse tuvo mucho miedo así que le dijo que lo intentaría y volvió a sentarse. Después de un rato ya había se había aburrido de responder las hojas y por suerte seguía teniendo su IPod en su bolsillo de sus jeans, así que lo sacó y se conecto y le puso play para no escuchar nada, el tiempo paso y apenas cuatro chicas habían sido llamadas, Montse ya no podía con el aburrimiento, y después de unos minutos se quedo dormida.

Montse sintió como alguien la despertaba, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con esos ojos gatunos viéndola directamente, se sorprendió un poco y se quito los audífonos. "Te toca pasar con el jefe" dijo la mujer gatuna. Montse observo que estaba ella sola en la sala de espera. 'Así que fui la ultima' pensó Montse, siguiendo a la mujer hasta que pararon enfrente de una puerta.

"Tienes el formulario contestado ¿verdad?" pregunto la mujer que en repuesta Montse asintió la cabeza. "Muy bien pasa".

Montse cuando entro al cuarto se quedó maravillada había muchos tipos de animales mitológicos, por ejemplo un unicornio blanco, y unas cuantas hadas volando por todo el lugar, empezó a caminar hacia un escritorio, donde pensaba que ahí estaría la estrella fugaz, pero no lo podía saber con seguridad porque la silla le estaba dando la espalda. Cuando ya se estaba acercando, chocó con un par de enanos. Cuando al fin llegó la silla se dio vuelta dejando ver a un hombre de una apariencia de 25 años, este tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y usaba lentes. Sus ojos eran de color dorado, se le veía cansado, pero aun así tenia un aspecto de ser muy guapo. "Muy bien pásame las hojas que respondiste" dijo el hombre con una voz seria pero al mismo tiempo muy sensual. Montse enseguida le dio las hojas, cuando el hombre las recibió las empezó a leer, hasta que paró y la volteo a ver. "¿Por qué no respondiste la parte de tu nueva familia?"

"Esto, porqué no se que familia poner, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura" dijo Montse sinceramente. En ese momento el hombre se puso muy enojado, y unos colmillos le crecieron y los ojos se hicieron de color rojo sangre. Comenzó a gritarle en un idioma que Montse no comprendía, pero si que le daba miedo.

"¡Qué pretendes, sabes que no tengo tu tiempo!" Grito el hombre agarrándole el brazo a Montse, y empezó a jalarla y la aventó por una especie de ventana, donde Montse cayo por el cielo hasta que su vista se hizo negra y ya no supo nada de su vida.

* * *

Bueno aquí llega el fin de este capitulo, estoy muy sorprendida conmigo misma es la primera vez que escribo tantas palabras ;D y además todo en un día ¡yay! Bueno en el siguiente capitulo será de cómo las personas que pidieron el deseo como se integran en su nuevo mundo y que le pasara a Montse, después de haber sufrido la furia de la estrella fugaz…

Bueno kitai-sukai fuera nos leemos después.


	4. Una nueva vida

Hola minna! aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia n.n (sigo con lo mismo los dibujo se hacen poco a poco asi que sean pacientes y la primera generación se revivirá cuando termine de presentar y establecer a los OC en Nanimori).

Aclaraciones:

"Hablan Japonés"

"_Hablan Italiano_"

'Pensamientos'

_Recuerdos_

* * *

En alguna habitación de la mansión Vongola se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño claro durmiendo en su cama cómodamente hasta que de repente se sobresalto al sentir que estaba cayendo, esta se despertó con toda la adrenalina, se quedo un momento sentada en su cama tratando de calmarse. Una vez que lo hizo soltó un gran suspiro y pensó 'Que bien solamente fue un sueño'. La chica se despejo un poco y se paro, sin ganas, de su cama para entrar al baño para tomar una ducha. Una medio hora después la castaña salió del baño y fue a su vestidor a ver que es lo que se iba a poner, una vez decidida escogió un conjunto de jun pantalón de mezclilla con una playera tipo polo de color blanco con unas figuras de estallas en la parte inferior de la playera de color azul eléctrico. Se puso un par de tenis color blanco. Cuando termino de vestirse fue a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el armario para después agarrar un cepillo y empezar a peinar su largo cabello, una vez que le agradó el aspecto de este salió del armario para cruzar el cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de este sintió un mareo y le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza al punto que tuvo que recargarse en la pared y caer en el suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero en ese momento sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y sintió como de la nada una serie de recuerdos la invadió la mente.

Ella no sabía que eran estos recuerdos, único seguro es que ese era su cuerpo y de cierta forma eso ya lo había vivido, un nuevo mundo, otra familia y en especial había pedido un deseo, aunque no sabia de que era. Estaba segura que se cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que fuera a Nanimori, aunque no sabía porque, pero de alguna forma u otra iría.

La castaña estaba tan metida en idear un plan para ir a Nanimori, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Señorita _Artemis_" dijo una voz de una mujer. Artemis enseguida salió de su trance y se paró, abrió la puerta, donde la estaba esperando una sirviente alta con ojos castaños y cabello café oscuro. _"Bueno días Artemis. Perdone la pregunta pero ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora? "_

_"Jajajaja, es que no tuve un sueño muy placentero y pues quería despejarme de eso"_ dijo Artemis con una mano en la cabeza para parecer despreocupada.

_"Tiene suerte Artemis, el Noveno pidió tu visita inmediata_" Artemis sabía que Nono no la llamaba para nada, en especial a estas horas. Artemis salió de la habitación y se encamino a la oficina de Nono, una vez que llegó toco la puerta y espero a que la dejaran pasar.

_"Pasa"_ se escucho una voz desde dentro de la habitación. Artemis entró a la habitación y enseguida diviso a Nono que se encontraba tras su escritorio trabajando con todo ese papeleo por delante. _" Artemis me gustaría discutir un asunto contigo" _

_"Claro, sobre que trata"_ dijo Artemis.

_"Bueno, seguramente sabrás que el candidato a Decimo Vongola se encuentra en Nanimori"_ Dijo Nono con toda la seriedad y en respuesta Artemis asintió. _"Quería que fueras a Nanimori, porque necesito que cheques algunas cosas del Decimo Vongola"_

_"Claro, porque no sería interesante, además que al fin lo conocería" _respondió Artemis con una sonrisa. 'Bien esta es mi oportunidad para ir a Nanimori y saber que son estos recuerdos' pesaba Artemis complacida.

_"Entonces esta todo decidido, mañana saldrás a primera hora a Japón"_

_"Bien, me voy a ir a preparar" _dijo Artemis _"Si me disculpa" _Artemis se retiro de la habitación para recorrer de nuevo toda la mansión para llegar a su habitación donde prepararía las cosas para su partida.

* * *

Montse sintió como le dolía la cabeza, era un dolor insoportable, así que se llevo la mano hacia la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor. 'Wow, ese si que fue un sueño muy extraño' pensó Montse, abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo fue demasiada la cantidad de luz que recibió de golpe que volvió a cerrar los ojos, después de unos segundos comenzó a parpadear para que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Cuando al fin pudo ver, no sabia donde rayos se encontraba, lo que podía suponer es que estaba en un callejón. 'Como rayos termine aquí' se preguntaba Montse. Esta se paró del suelo, que al hacer el movimiento demasiado brusco tuvo que detenerse en la pared para que no se mareara y cayera de nuevo al suelo. Cuando recupero el equilibro camino hacia la calle, que a donde mirara todo estaba en japonés.

'Fantástico ahora se que por lo menos es que estoy en Japón' Montse regresó al callejón donde se recargo contra la pared y lentamente se dejo caer al suelo. 'Ahora tendré que sobrevivir en Japón' Montse volteo a ver hacia el cielo y recordó a su abuela que había muerto hace dos años atrás. ''Gracias abuela, por enseñarme a hablar el japonés y yo que pensaba que no me iba a servir de nada en la vida''. Los ojos de Montse comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas que luego se convertirían en una mar de lagrimas. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió como algo pequeño la tocaba en la mejilla.

"No llores" dijo una voz aguada, pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera música clásica la que estuviera hablando. Montse abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una personita muy pequeña con alas, esta tenia el pelo rubio, con un vestido color plateado-blanco en forma de flor. 'Una hada genial, ahora como quieren molestarme esta vez' pensó Montse algo molesta. "Tranquila, nada pasó"

"Ha si claro, como no, termine en quien sabe donde, sin familia, sin hogar. ¡Nada tengo!" dijo Montse algo molesta.

"Tranquila, nada cambiara si te molestas, a demás si lo piensas un poco si sabes donde te encuentras" dijo la hada sonriendo.

"¿Eh? Te refieres que estoy en Nanimori" dijo Montse un poco sorprendida, la cual en respuesta recibió de parte de la haba una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¡Enserio! ¿Y que hago aquí?"

"Pues que piensas, fue tu deseo ¿No?"

"Yo pensaba que no se iba a cumplir ya que no había llenado unas cosas del papeleo" dijo Montse algo feliz.

"Bueno en parte se cumplió tu deseo, pero no fue completo" La hada puso una cara de tristeza.

" A que te refieres"

"Bueno ya que no decidiste que familia tener este mundo, ni que historia ibas a tener, pues eres como un ser inexistente. No eres de este mundo ni del otro"

"¡¿Qué?!" Montse si que estaba sorprendida. '¿Cómo que un ser inexistente? Solamente porque no elegí familia, ni historia. Genial ahora que, voy a desaparecer o que' pensaba Montse.

"No vas a desaparecer ni nada" dijo la hada y que luego susurro "Bueno no ahora…" '¡¿Qué?!' pensó Montse. "Solamente que no eres un ser de este mundo porque tu vida es de otra dimensión, por así decirlo. Pero tampoco puedes regresar a tu mundo, porque ahora de cierta forma perteneces a este mundo, es algo confuso" La hada puso sus manos en su cabeza para poder organizar sus ideas. "¡Ah! Cierto, para que no desaparezcas de este mundo tienes que cuidar a las otras veintidós chicas que también pidieron el deseo de vivir en este mundo"

" No que no iba a desaparecer" Montse dejo escapar un suspiro y volteo a ver a la hada. " Otras veintidós chicas, oye no es ese tu trabajo"

"Si, pero como tu estas en un caso especial de no tener existencia, esta es la única forma de mantenerte aquí en este mundo"

"Ah"

"Y cuando las chicas olviden completamente que vivieron la otra vida, las tienes que cuidar que los seres mitológicos no las ataquen o que ellas mueran por la locura" La hada hizo no se que cosa que de la nada apareció una botellita de tres centímetros de altura, llena de cómo unos polvos que brillaban de mil y un colores, la cual se la dio a Montse. "Esta botella tienes que cuidarla con tu vida misma, porque si la pierdes o se te rompe, tu vida terminara. A demás de que si terminas tu misión el jefe te dejará pedir un nuevo deseo" dijo la hada guiñándole con un ojo. Montse agarró la botellita y la observo de cerca, está tenia una etiqueta que decía ''Make a Wish'' y alguanas otras cosas pero en otro idioma que no conocía. ' Si pedir un deseo fue lo que me puso en esta situación' pensó Montse.

"Bien entonces me retiro" Dijo Montse parándose del suelo. "Voy a buscar a esas chicas"

Montse ya estaba saliendo cuando recodó que no había preguntado la cosa más importante, como saber quienes eran las chicas que pidieron el deseo. "Etto… hada" dijo Montse, la cual escucho como una música toda aguda se acercaba a ella.

"Mande Montse-chan"

"Etto… como voy a reconocer quienes fueron las que pidieren el deseo" La hadita dejo salir una pequeña risa y volteo a ver a Montse.

"La botellita va a cambiar de color cuando este cerca de ellas"

"Ah ok"

"Espera todavía no te vayas" la hadita volvió a parecer unos objetos los cuales se los dio a Montse. "Se me estaba olvidando, estas son las cosas que pediste para que pudieras sobrevivir en este mundo y recuerda los aparatos que tienes este momento trátalos de ocultar porque la mayoría de las cosas que tenías en tu mundo no existen en este" Montse recordó lo de su IPod y luego volteo a ver lo que le dieron lo cual era, un anillo, una caja y unas cuantas armas ninjas, a las cuales Montse sonrió, hace mucho que no usaba esas armas.

"Muchas gracias" la hadita le dio un collar donde Montse colgó el anillo y la botellita. Montse agarro su cinturón donde puso los kunais, de cierta forma para que no se vieran y las demás armas las guardo en diferentes partes del pantalón incluyendo la caja. Y salió corriendo del callejón. Montse estaba corriendo por las calles de Nanimori, tratando de recodar como eran por medio del anime, hasta que choco contra alguien, la cual estaba cargando sus compras "Gomenasai" Montse empezó a recoger las compras de la señoras

"Ah~ No pasa nada, Muchas gracias" Montse de inmediato reconoció esa voz ' Ella es…'

* * *

No sabía quien era todo en su mente estaba tan confuso, no sabia que era la realidad y que era falso. Mafia era la única palabra que resonaba en su cabeza, sabía que en las dos vidas, en las que tenía recuerdos, ella estaba conectada. Que tenía dos familias en las cuales estaban relacionadas con la mafia. En la primera su familia era una común que termina por medios de trabajo termina unida en un trabajo con la mafia, donde sus padres mueren, bueno los asesina, porque la familia que la tenían contratada le dicen que lo haga. Luego esa familia me tortura, después de unos cuantos años logro escapar y mi vida era ¿feliz? La segunda vida era que siempre estuve conectada con la mafia, pero en su familia la torturaban, la maltrataban, etc. Tratando de crear una maquina para matar, pero esta termino matando a toda su familia y escapando de su país.

Se vio en un espejo que se encontraba cerca y se miro de arriba para abajo, esta tenía un cabello de color café oscuro casi negro, coto por detrás y por delante largo hasta los hombros, la piel pálida, el ojo derecho dorado, el izquierdo color café, traía unos lentes color rojo, unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera que le quedaba demasiado grande de color rojo sangre. Pero esta se preguntaba si este era su verdadero cuerpo. Si no mal recordaba su nombre era Nathasha Fischer o era mentira, lo único que sabia era que encontraría sus respuestas en Nanimori.

* * *

En el castillo de Varia se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño-dorado amarrado en dos coletas envueltas con listones de color morado, esta tenia la piel color canela clara, con un ojo de color verde y el izquierdo azul. Se encontraba muy aburrida, no sabia que eran estas sensaciones que recientemente tenía sabia que tenía dos vidas pero lo que no estaba segura era cual era la real. 'Seguramente esto es obra de Fran' Pensó la chica. La chica estaba tan metida en su mundo hasta que un ruido ensordecedor la saco de su mundo.

"VOIII" dijo un chico de cabellos plateados.

"Frannie-chan~ Adivina que" dijo Lussuria abrazando a Fannie

"No me toques" dijo Frannie algo molesta por el ruido que causaban estos dos.

"Ya vez te dije que no merecía la pena decirle a esta estupida" dijo Squalo.

"Bueno de todas formas te lo diré" Dijo Lussuria muy emocionado. "Vas a entrar a una escuela en Nanimori"

"¡¿Qué?!" Frannie estaba un poco extrañada porque como un sexto sentido le decía que si tenia que ir a Nanimori y que ahí encontraría respuestas. Frannie dejo escapar un suspiro y regresó la vista a sus compañeros. "¿Cuándo salgo?"

"Lo más pronto posible, idiota" dijo Squalo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo y todas las chicas van a ir a Nanimori yay! Menos trabajo para Montse :D Ahora si que en el prox. Capitulo voy a terminar de presentar a las Oc de todas y pues eh descubierto que me encanta hacer sufrir a mi Oc ^.^

No se si alguien lera esto pero a lo mejor me tarde un poco en subir el prox. Capitulo porque puede que me castiguen por las calificaciones aunque saque 8.8 de promedio ¬¬ Y pues también porque voy a escribir un libro sobre (aquí va el choro) Que los humanos creamos tecnologías que quieren superar la ley natural y pues una vez los científicos logran crear la maquina perfecta y por consecuencia se abre las puertas del inframundo, dejando libres a los demonios, los cuales beben sangre humana al igual que comen las almas humanas. Y pues casi toda la raza humana llega a la extinción, dejando a unos contados vivos. (ese fue el prólogo ¬¬) La historia es sobre que un demonio con apariencia humana sube a la Tierra y encuentra a una bebé humana, la cual no mata, pero si la deja al cuidado de un grupo de humanos. Pasan los años y te pasan que esta chica odia a los demonios, por lo que le hicieron a los humanos y los quiere exterminar, así que se une a un grupo que extermina demonios porque se entera que el Señor Rey de los Demonios subió a la Tierra y esta lo quiere matar (ya que es el rey, me entienden, verdad? ^.^) y el libor trata de todo lo que sufre en el camino para llegar al castillo de El Señor Rey Demonio (me gusta decir eso n.n) y así pero me podrían ayudar a buscarle un nombre a la chica, me gustó el nombre de Kira, pero me suena muy Death Note, así por favor me harían un gran favor n.n Ah! Y otra pregunta ustedes si leerían este libro si se lo encontraran?

Bueno Kitai-Sukai fuera. Nos leemos después.


	5. ¿Escuela?

Hola minna! Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que no se enojen conmigo por haberme tardado tanto en subir el cap. Perdón, perdón no fue porque yo quise, sino que mis padres se enojaron tanto conmigo que casi me corren de la casa (literalmente) y me dio una depresión muy fuerte, que no me dejaba escribir. Lo bueno es que ya estoy mejor y no me castigaron. Ya se, ya se les llego un mail que decía que había un nuevo cap. y lo vieron y no había nada, pues digamos que cuando mis padres e regañaron estuvieron a punto de que me cerrara la cuenta de aquí, pero a la mera hora si me dejaron tener la cuanta, así que en el ''Nuevo cap.'' decía que iba a cerrar de sesión. Enserio perdón.

Ah! Y gracias por lo del libro me ayudo mucho, y que bueno que les gustara el trama, si lo quieren leer, lo estoy haciendo un fic se llama υπόκοσμος Y Tsuna es mujer y el personaje principal. Bueno bueno las dejo leer. Otra cosa DarkAzura21 no se si te pueda agregar ya que se supone que la historia ya empezó pero trataré de hacerlo, aunque no esperes milagros.

Aclaraciones:

"Hablan Japonés"

"_Hablan Italiano_"

"Hablan en otro idioma no mencionado" xD

'Pensamientos'

_Recuerdos_

* * *

Al fin había llegado, pesaba una chica con el cabello color marrón hasta los hombros, levemente ondulado. Traía una blusa de color . Realmente no sabia como había conseguido llegar a la ciudad de Nanimori, sin que toda su familia se quejara, pero realmente estaba feliz de haber llegado y saber las repuestas de estos segundo recuerdos. Tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigió donde se encontraban los taxis, tomo uno y le dijo la dirección. Una vez que llegó a su destino, le pago al conductor y bajo del vehículo. Entró al edificio de color blanco y subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se paró frente una puerta de madera la cual abrió.

'Mi nueva casa' pensó la chica, mientras que se sentaba en el sillón de color naranja, que se encontraba. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, la chica estaba un poco aburrida, sabía que su familia era un poco ruidosa. Pero muy poco había durado esa tranquilidad porque el celular empezó a sonar.

"Bueno"  Contestó la chica.

"Victoria" dijo un chico.

"Mauricio ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada solo que la mayoría de las personas ya la extrañamos"

"Y ¿eso te incluye?"

" Bueno diría que si" 

"Awww que lindo, pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí, así que no puedo suspender mi viaje Mauricio"

"Lo se Jefe"

"Bueno Matta-ne" dijo Victoria al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y se estaba preparando para el día siguiente, para ir a la escuela, en verdad que iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Tsuna estaba caminando para su casa acompañado de sus guardines de la lluvia y tormenta.

"Judaime, pero es una gran idea" decía Gokudera algo triste, porque Tsuna no quería aceptar la idea que había dado para un proyecto de la escuela.

"Gokudera, pero no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Tsuna.

"Tsuna a mi me parece una buena idea" dio su punto de vista Yamamoto.

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro y vio que Gokudera estaba haciendo un típico puchero.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Nos vestiremos como romanos para el proyecto" aceptó Tsuna, el cual vio como sus dos amigos le sonreían complacidos por su respuesta.

Sigueron caminando entre las calles de Nanimori , hasta llegar a la casa de Tsuna donde entraron.

"Tadaima Oka-san" dijo Tsuna quitándose los zapotatos donde vio un par de botas que no conocía. "¿Oka-san? " Tsuna estaba extrañado de que Nana no le hubiera contestado.

"Ara ara~Tsu-kun, okairi" dijo Nana saliedo de la recamara donde se ubicaba la sala. "¡Ah! Montse-chan, él es mi hijo Tsunayoshi". Tsuna vio como una chica que aparentaba tener catorce años, tenia el cabello castaño-ondulado hasta los hombros y tenía unos ojos grandes de color café-chocolate. Tenía unos jeans de color gris con una blusa de tirantes negra, la cual no se apreciaba porque ensima tenia un sweater de color gris, más claro que el de los jeans, el cual le quedaba grande. Esta salió de la habitación y se paró enfrente de Tsuna, esta era pequeña como de 1.55 de altura.

"Yoroshkun" dijo Montse inclinándose un poco.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Gokudera con un tono de desprecio.

"Ma ma~ Hayato tranquilo" dijo Yamamoto.

"No me llames así, friki del baseball"

Yamamoto se acercó a Montse y la miró.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Montse lo volteo a ver pensando un poco en lo que le había preguntado.

"Montserrat di Salvo. Etto… Espera… así no iba es Di Salvo Montserrat… no me agrada como suena" dijo Montse.

"Oka-san ¿Por qué ella esta aquí?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Ara ara~ Tsu-kun es porque estaba de camino a la casa con las compras para la casa, cuando Montse-chan chocó contra mi y salieron volando las compras, así que Montse-chan me ayudo a levantarlas y traerlas hasta aquí" explicó Nana.

'No puede ser con mi madre que tal si Montserrat fuera peligrosa' pensaba Tsuna. 'Aunque no tiene un aspecto de serlo o inclusive de que matara hasta una mosca.

Montse estaba viendo a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, como la inspeccionaban con la vista todos los movimientos y facciones que hacia. '¿Qué rayos? No se supone que Tsuna. Enserio, ya hasta esta mucho más alto que yo… que deprimente' pensaba Montse tratando de mantener su mascara para que Tsuna, ni los demás desconfiaran de ella.

Todos pasaron a la sala, observando todos los movimientos de Montse, pero cada minuto que pasaba, esta se le hacia cada vez menos peligrosa, inclusive hasta graciosa. Le recordaba un poco a como era a esa edad, un poco torpe, se confundía con sus propias palabras y en espacial, que no dejaba de sonreír. Tsuna vio que Montse y su mamá se llevaban muy bien, hasta le ayudó a preparar la cena, porque hace unos momentos había llegado Bianchi con Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo del centro comercial. Tsuna observo desde lejos como Montse se estaba quedando dormida, cuando de repente entra Reborn a la casa.

"Hola Dame-Tsuna" dijo Reborn.

"Gyahahaha- Aunque seas mas grande te derrotaré Reborn" dijo Lambo ''atacándolo'', que enseguida Reborn lo detuvo y lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que este llorara.

"¡Hiiiee! Reborn no golpes a Lambo" dijo Tsuna, mientras que Montse se había despertado del ruido que había y empezó a reírse por la escena que estaba viendo, porque nunca espero ver esto en la vida real. Reborn se le quedo viendo a Montse y se le acerco con cierta aura de superioridad.

"Tú ¿quién eres?" preguntó Reborn.

"¿Eh? Yo soy Montserrat di Salvo" dijo Montse.

"Con que italiana" dijo Reborn con cierta mirada de felicidad que no se le notaba porque acaba de bajar su fedora para que le cubriera sus ojos. _"Muy bien quiero que me prepares un risotto formaggio e uva" _

"¿Por qué quieres un arroz con queso y uva? No prefieres unos tocos o algo más mexicano" dijo Montse con cierta inocencia.

"No quiero comida mexicana, además porque comida mexicana, no eres italiana" Reborn estaba extrañado por la repuesta de Montse.

_"Pues digamos que si, si soy italiana pero solamente la mitad, mi padre era italiano y mi madre era mexicana y pues… Ya sabes… Mi madre solamente me enseño recetas mexicanas y aunque mi padre se divorcio de mi madre, mi madrastra también era mexicana, entonces no había quien en realidad me enseñara preparar platillos italianos_" explico Montse soltando un suspiro. "Pero de todos modos lo intentare preparar otro platillo"

Montse le pidió a Nana la cocina y le pregunto donde se encontraban las cosas, porque no recordaba muy bien donde se ubicaban y que ingredientes tenían para poder prepara el platillo, y Nana al ver que no era necesaria se fue a su cuarto. Cuando Montse supo donde estaba todo se puso los audífonos y los conecto a su ipod y puso que fuera aleatoria y para su sorpresa era una canción toda prendida y de resultado se puso a bailar, teniendo muchas miradas de que la miraban con sorpresa y de ser un bicho raro, pero a Montse le valió y siguió bailando al mismo tiempo que preparaba el platillo.

Cuando termino, seguía teniendo los audífonos porque acababa de empezar su canción favorita. Dejo el plato en la mesa, había terminado siendo spaghetti rojo con tres quesos. Montse regreso a la cocina con otros platillos que nadie conocía y los puso sobre la mesa, todos estaban sorprendidos la comida que acababa de sacar tenia un olor delicioso.

"Tinga de pollo " dijo Montse, que todos la voltearon a ver con cara de extraña. "Jajaja, es el nombre de este platillo"

"A ver como otra vez" dijo Tsuna muy curioso.

"Tinga de pollo" Montse lo dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo. "Es pollo con jitomate, cebolla y un poco de chile, les prepare algo muy suave, porque se que los extranjeros o los que no están acostumbrados a la comida mexicana les caen muy pesado"

Todos tomaron un poco de ese extraño platillo y se deleitaron con su sabor era como una perfecta combinación entre los sabores. Todos estaban tan metidos probando el platillo cuando se dieron cuenta que Montse tenia un plato separado del mismo platillo y Lambo no se tardó y se lo quitó.

"Gyahahaha, esto es para el gran Lambo" dijo Lambo tomando el primer bocado.

"No Lambo no comas de ese plato" dijo Montse al intentar quitarle el primer bocado, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya se lo había comido. En ese momento a Lambo le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos. "Por que tiene mucho chile" agregó Montse, sin tener sentido ya que Lambo ya estaba sufriendo por el chile.

"Ne…cesito calmarme… ¡Guaaa!" lloró Lambo y en ese momento saco su bazuca del cabello.

"Lambo no lo hagas" dijo Tsuna tratando de ir hacia Montse para que no viera lo siguiente, pero ya era demasiado tarde Montse ya lo había visto todo. Como Lambo se metía en la bazuca y esta se activaba soltando humo rosa por toda la habitación, una vez se disperso el humo, dejo ver un chico de diecisiete años, con el pelo negro, un poco rizado, tenía los ojos de color verde.

"Yare, yare. Hola Vongola" dijo otona Lambo.

"¡Romeo!" gritó Bianchi al mismo tiempo que sacaba su poison cooking aventándosela a otona Lambo, que en consecuencia este salió corriendo de la habitación perseguido por Bianchi.

Tsuna estaba muy nervioso, porque no sabía como explicarle la situación a Montse, pero cuando la volteo a ver esta se estaba riendo, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Al ver esto a Reborn no le dio buena espina, la reación de Montse. Pasaron los cinco minutos y Lambo regresó a la normalidad, pero nadie se dio cuanta en que momento Reborn había desaparecido.

Reborn se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Tsuna, donde sacó su teléfono y marco un número que lo conocía muy bien.

" Reborn se me hace tan raro tener una llamada tuya" dijo Nono.

"…"

"Seguramente es sobre algo importante"

"Es porque hay una chica italiana aquí con Tsuna"

"¿Italiana?"

"¿No sabías sobre esto?"

"No" dijo Nono, mientras que Reborn dejo escapar un suspiro, porque Nono sabia que Artemis llegaría hasta el siguiente día a Nanimori.

" Y ¿Qué tiene esa chica?"

"No lo se, solamente no me agrada, hay algo de ella que mantiene en secreto"

"…"

"Creo que tendré que vigilarla"

"Cuento contigo" dijo Nono, mientras que Reborn terminaba la llamada.

Reborn entró de nuevo a la casa y observo que Tsuna y sus guardianes de lluvia, tormenta y rayo, se llevaban muy bien con Montse, como si supiera como se comportaban o como eran sus personalidades, cosa que no le agradaba nada, cada vez más quería saber quién era esa chica en realidad.

Ya era de noche cuando regresó Nana a la habitación.

"Ara, Ara~ Montse-chan sigues aquí. ¿No crees que se van a preocupar tus padres? " dijo Nana. Todos recordaron que Montse tenía que irse a su casa, pero al observarla notaron que se encontraba un poco triste y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

'Ya quisiera tener una familia' pensó Montse al recordar que no tenia un hogar al cual regresar.

"Montse-chan ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó Nana, acercándose a Montse.

"Etto… como decirlo… No tengo familia" dijo Montse alzando la cabeza, con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

"La acabo de perder hace poco" Montse volteo a ver hacia el techo y luego hacia las personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Nana no pudo contenerse y abrazó a Montse y en respuesta esta tenia una mirada de sorpresa.

"Perdón no quería…"

"No pasa nada" dijo Montse.

"No esta bien donde vivirás" le preguntó Nana a Montse.

"No lo se…"

Reborn volteo a ver a Montse, pensando que esta era una perfecta oportunidad para vigilarla.

"Porque no te quedas aquí" dijo Reborn con cierta sonrisa siniestra.

"Etto… No quiero ser una molestia"

"Si quédate Montse-chan" dijo Nana aceptando la decisión de Reborn.

"Pero yo no puedo…"

"No me importa simplemente te vas a quedar aquí" dijo Reborn en plan de no aceptar otra respuesta.

Tsuna solamente miraba a Montse, estaba en shock no sabia bien en que pensar, no era sencillo perder a tu familia, o eso pensaba, ya que eso no lo había vivido, y no esperaba vivirlo. Sabia que Reborn estaba tramando algo, pero no estaba seguro de que era.

Montse soltó un suspiro, sabia que no podía hacer nada para estar en contra de Reborn, pero vivir en el mismo lugar que vivía la familia Sawada, sabia que no iba a ser sencillo y que lamentablemente tendrá que ocultarles quien era ella en realidad.

"Muy bien, ya que te vas a quedar, necesitas ir a la escuela" dijo Reborn sabiendo que a continuación le iba hacer unas preguntas donde podría sacarle información suficiente, para saber como era ella en realidad.

"Esta bien" dijo Montse.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Dieciséis"

"Espara tienes dieciséis, pareces que tienes unos catorce" dijo Tsuna muy sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera un año menor que él.

"Si tengo dieciséis, y ya lo se todos me dicen que me veo menor y en especial después que me corte el pelo de esta forma" dijo Montse agarrando un mechón de su pelo

"Bueno sigamos ¿Quiénes son tus padres y de dónde provienen?"

"Vamos a ver…" Montse volteo a ver hacia el techo. "Si no tengo mala memoria, el abuelo de parte de mi padre era Italiano y se llamaba Alberto, y mi abuela era mitad Italiana mitad Japonesa y su nombre era Gloria. Mi padre vivía en Roma, y se llamaba Gerardo. Mi madre se llamaba Sandra y era mexicana, al igual que mi madrastra"

"¿Tus padres estaban divorciados?" interrumpió Nana.

"Si, desde… haber yo tenia cuatro años, o sea tengo dieciséis, y se le resto cuatro, ya desde hace doce años mis padres están divorciados" Montse sonrió por saber la respuesta aunque se había tardado un poco.

"No es por nada pero sabes porque tus padres se divorciaron" Nana tenia mucha curiosidad, porque para ella nunca se la había cruzado la idea por la cabeza de divorciarse de Iematsu.

"Etto… pues fue… porque mi madre tuvo dos amantes cuando estuvo casada de mi padre" Montse lo dijo algo rápido. "O bueno de los que mi padre se enteró" lo ultimo lo dijo en casi un susurro, pero que todos escucharon.

"Ah…"

"Lo se…" Montse volteo a ver a Reborn. "Alguna otra pregunta"

"¿Cómo fue tu infancia?"

"…" Montse volteo a ver hacia el suelo, realmente no le gustaba tocar ese tema, pero no le quedaba de otra que decirlo. "Etto… Lo diré algo rápido y muy resumido y otra cosa no lo repetiré, así que pongan atención" Montse dejo escapar un suspiro muy largo y luego solamente alzó la cabeza. "Bien… Cuando mis adres se divorciaron, mi madre se quedó con mi custodia. A mi padre le tocaba tenerme los lunes, miércoles y un viernes con fin de semana si y uno no, o sea que a mi madre le tocaba tenerme los martes y los jueves con un fin de semana si y uno no. Digamos que mi madre y yo nunca nos llevábamos bien, siempre nos peleábamos y simplemente le decía que me iba a ir a vivir con mi padre y que nunca la iba a volver a ver, pero no podía hacerlo, porque en el trabajo de mi padre le pedían que viajara mucho así que no podía hacerse cargo de mi. Luego mi madre casi todo el día se la pasaba trabajando, por lo que me tenia que quedar con la señora que hacia el aseo de la casa, pero como me encontraba sola, la señora le daba de comer a su esposos con mi comida. Si y por consecuencia luego me peleaba con ella, la ¿golpeaba?… porque estaba muy molesta, y para el colmo mi madre llegaba y me regañaba, golpeaba, hasta una vez casi me avienta desde el treceavo piso del departamento y siempre que se enojaba conmigo me clavaba las uñas en el brazo. Así que la mayoría del tiempo me iba a la cas de mis abuelos paternos y después de seis años mi madre se embarazó de Paco, creo que es mi padrastro, pero no estoy muy segura ya que mi madre y él no están casados, pero si viven juntos… Bueno regresando el tema mi madre tiene un hijo y pues como ella no se quiere hacer cargo me lo dejaba a mi, de cuidarlo, alimentarlo, a una niña de once años. Genial ¿no? Además de tener dos hermanastros los cuales el chico me caía muy bien pero con la chica, teníamos nuestros momentos, pero cuando nos odiábamos era como sepárenlas o se van a matar aquí, hasta una vez fue tanta la pelea que, como traía las uñas largas se las entere en los brazos y le saque sangre. Y después de dos años mi padre se casa con Rosy y pues yo quise cambiar de custodia y fue todo un tramite de un año, mi madre me quiso chantajear, manipular y toda la cosa, porque iba a perder el dinero que mi padre le daba. Y al fin viví con mi padre y al año nació mi hermano Andrés. Y mi vida a sido normal desde ese entonces. Fin" Todos tenían una cara de que vida tan más traumática, a excepción de Reborn, el cual se le había hecho muy interesante toda esa historia.

"Y yo que pensaba que tenia problemas" dijo Tsuna.

"Jajaja ya se, pero equis la verdad es que ya no me importa el pasado es pasado" dijo Montse con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien entonces mañana iras a la escuela" dijo Reborn.

"Montse-chan si quieres te llevo a tu cuarto" dijo Nana.

"Gracias Nana-san"

"Hay, por favor llámame oka-san"

"Hi ok…oka-san" dijo Montse un poco nerviosa.

* * *

Era la mañana sonaba un molesto despertador, despertando a una chica de cabello largo color negro, abrió lentamente sus ojos de color azul-grisáceo, se estiro lentamente para quitarse ese espantoso sueño. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño donde tomo una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño tomo su uniforme para ir a la escuela, la cual consistía de una falda café un poco arriba de la rodilla, con una playera tipo camisa sin mangas de color blanco. Se puso unas calcetas blancas y un listón de color rojo, se miró un poco en el espejo, observando su aspecto, cuando una vez todo estuvo listo tomo su mochila y se puso los zapatos y salió del departamento. Tomo un pequeño mapa de la mochila, y lo observo, para saber la localización de su destino, una vez quela supo la ubicación exacta guardo el mapa y se encamino a su destino

Cuando vio la edificación que estaba buscando, sintió que alguien la miraba, eso no le gustaba, pero no podía mostrarlo. Lentamente busco a la persona la cual provenía esa estresante mirada. Volteo un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con la mirada de una chica con el pelo castaño-ondulado hasta los hombros, tenía el mismo uniforme que ella, así que seguramente iban a ir a la misma escuela que ella. Pero su mirada era de sorpresa, como si supiera quien era, pero ella de cierta forma sabia que tenia que ir con ella, como si ella supiera las respuestas de estos recuerdos.

"¡Montse!" llamarón a la chica, un chico de pelo castaño, con el mismo uniforme pero en masculino. La chica salió del transe y volteo a ver al chico y luego a la peli-negra, y luego se echo a correr donde se encontraba el castaño, donde siguió su camino. La peli-negra no le tomó mucha importancia la chica peli-castaña, y siguió caminando hacia la escuela.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que encontró su salón cuarto-uno. Abrió la puerta u entró al salón.

"Murasaki-chan" dijo una chica de pelo rojizo.

"Ohaiyo Yuuki-chan" Murasaki saludo, tomando asiento en su lugar.

"¿Ya te enteraste de la noticia?" preguntó Yuuki.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vamos a tener compañeros nuevos"

"A esta época del año" se le hacia un poco extraño a Murasaki.

"Si, ya los quiero conocer"

En ese momento entró el profesor y le pidió a los alumnos que se sentaran.

"Como ya se abran enterado tenemos nuevas compañeras, así que por favor compórtense" El profesor le pidió a los nuevos alumnos que entraran. Murasaki estaba sorprendida, la misma chica que había visto en la mañana, estaba en su misma clase.

"Preséntese" pidió el profesor.

Paso una chica enfrente una chica, un poco pequeña en estatura, con el cabello color castaño-oscuro, un poco rizado, hasta la cadera. Tenía unos ojos de color café-verdosos grandes. Traía las calcetas como un centímetro debajo de la rodilla, trayéndolas un poco diferentes a la de las demás chicas.

"Yoroshkun minna" dijo la chica. "Mi nombre es Dayana Garduño y vengo de Italia" Su voz era algo suave y tranquila. "Espero llevarme bien con todos" se termino de presentar Dayana.

Luego pasó enfrente una chica de pelo negro, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenia una mediana estatura, entre 162 y 170 cm. Su piel era muy pálida. Y tenia unos ojos verdes aceitunados con unas pestañas muy largas y gruesas.

"Yo soy Shadi Müller y provengo de Australia"

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados, dos chicas que venían del extranjero, no era muy común que digamos, solamente faltaba que las otras tres chicas también provinieran del extranjero.

Paso enfrente ahora una chica de pelo castaño claro, por la parte de atrás corto y por delante dos mechones hasta el cuello de color morado. Los ojos eran de color café y traía las uñas pintadas de color rosa.

"Mi nombre es Kagamine Gadry y yo si soy de Japón" dijo muy sonriente. "Aunque mi familia no del todo".

"Mi nombre es Camille Evan y soy Inglesa" Una voz algo aguda, pero no molesta, se escuchó dando un pasó enfrente se dejo a la vista una chica pequeña, no mas de 155 cm de altura. Piel muy pálida y el cabello negro, al punto que los reflejos de la luz se le veía azul. Con unos ojos color pardo muy llamativos. Su rostro era fino y delgado. Era una belleza andante a los ojos de muchos chicos.

" Etto… Yo soy Montserrat di Salvo y soy de Italia, espero llevarme bien con todos" dijo Montse con una sonrisa.

"Bien entonces ya se terminaron de presentar, quisiera reacomodar a todo el grupo, así que quiero que todos se paren y se pongan enfrente del pizarrón" Dijo el maestro, cuando todos los alumnos el profesor empezó a acomodar a todo el grupo, asignando a cada uno de los alumnos su nuevo asiento. Montse quedo en la fila pegada a la ventana tres asientos detrás, y a su derecha estaba Shadi y detrás de Montse estaba Dayana. Gadry y Murasaki quedaron juntas en la primera fila del centro del salón. Mientras que Camille estaba en el centro del todo el salón.

Las clases siguieron, pero la mayoría de los alumnos no estaban poniendo atención, por estar al pendiente de las nuevas compañeras. Pero a Montse no le interesaba nada, la verdad es que estaba muy sorprendida que en su mismo salón de clases se encontraran cuatro de las 21 chicas que pidieron el deseo, ahora su pregunta era ¿Cómo las iba a proteger? Montse simplemente no sabia que hacer, ya que vivía en la misma casa que Tsuna y además de que Reborn no confiaba en ella. Y otra cosa como iba a luchar si tenia que mantener en secreto que no provenía de ese mundo, pero eso ya lo vería para después. Pero su tranquilidad no le duro mucho, porque sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda, ella sabia que algún ser venia en camino, y no salvia que iba a ser o como derrotarlo, solo volteo a ver hacia la ventana e busca de ese ser.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este cap. Lo se no termine de presentar a todas, pero no es tan fácil son 21 personas, las cuales llevo 11 ya presentadas, pero tengan paciencia. Y les dejo una trivia para que contesten, el premio solamente se la daré a la primera en contestar las preguntas correctamente, y el premio puede ser lo que sea, que su O.C. sea el personaje principal del siguiente cap. o que ya empiece su vida amorosa xD Lo que sea Bueno las preguntas son sobre mitología en general.

1-. En las diferentes culturas ¿Cómo se llaman los seres que se llevan las almas al otro mundo? (Menciona mínimo a 3)

2-. ¿Cuáles son los hijos más importantes de Loki y cual es su historia?

3-. ¿Cuáles son los poderes de una esfinge?

4-. ¿Cuál es el origen del centauro?

5-. ¿Por qué los unicornios solamente se dejan ver con niñas o mujeres puras?


	6. ¿Por qué debemos tener escuela?

Hola minna! Gomenasai! **inclinación de 90 grados** no pensaba que mi vida se volviera todo un caos en estos meses. Perdóneme por haberme tardado en actualizar, digamos que en estos meses me castigaron como 5 veces la computadora xD si soy toda una rebelde, y luego cuando la tenia en mis manos decía si vamos a escribir, pero mi cerebro tenia otros planes como no saber como poner las ideas en palabras, luego tener sueño de la nada, o crear historias a lo estúpido (enserio en estos meses cree como 15 historias y yo asi de ya tengo 4 historias las cuales no eh podido avanzar y me la paso creando nuevas historias .-.) Pero lo bueno es que en estos momentos ya solamente tengo los exámenes finales, asi que ya pronto voy a estar actualizando mas rápido, si es que mi cerebro quiere ayudar -.- Bueno solamente me faltan como 3 chicas en presentar, pero ya será el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste.

"Hablan Japonés"

"_Hablan Italiano_"

"Hablan en otro idioma no mencionado" xD

'Pensamientos'

* * *

En la clase 5-1, se encontraba Tsuna y sus guardianes de la lluvia y de la tormenta esperando a que la maestra de inglés se presentara en el salón, para que empezaran las clases de ese nuevo día escolar. Hana y Kyoko estaban teniendo una conversación trivial, como siempre.

Después de unos minutos, entro al aula una joven de veinticuatro años de cabello ondulado, de un color café oscuro casi negro, recogido en un chongo con ligeros mechones del frente sueltos. Sus ojos eran de color negro, con unos tonos rojizos y dorados. Su tez era de un tono moreno claro. Vestía una gabardina de color azul marino con unas botas negras sin tacón.

"Tomen asiento" dijo la joven mientras que los alumnos se sentaban un sus respectivos asientos. "Como se habrán entrado, hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas que se integrarán en este año escolar, espero que se lleven bien con ellas" la joven miro hacia la entrada del aula, donde dos chicas entraron. "Bueno chicas yo soy la sensei Eris Fabre y yo imparto la asignatura de inglés, bueno chicas ¿podrían presentarse?" las dos chicas asintieron y una de ellas dio un paso enfrente.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Clay Strumer. Espero llevarme bien con todos" se presentó Clay con una sonrisa. Luego la otra chica dio un paso enfrente.  
"Etto… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alina Ruma y espero llevarme bien con todos" se presentó Alina mientras se sonrojaba cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de cierto castaño.  
"Muy bien, bueno Strumer-kun su lugar será a lado de Fujita-kun y Ruma-kun su lugar será detrás de la Makishima-kun" Alina y Clay tomaron sus respectivos asientos y la clase comenzó.

La clase era como siempre Yamamoto se quedo dormido cinco minutos después de que la clase comenzará, mientras que Gokudera ignoraba completamente la explicación de la maestra y pues Tsuna trataba de poner atención, pero simplemente no lo lograba, aunque ya tenía un poco más de experiencia, porque su espartano tutor podría castigarlo de la peor forma que se le ocurriese, lo que ciertamente Tsuna no le agradaba, así que con el paso de estos tres años, desde que conocía a Reborn sus calificaciones eran mucho mejores, pero no le quitaba de que se distraía fácilmente en las clases.  
Con las chicas nuevas, Alina no podía dejar de estar sonrojada, e intentaba con todo su esfuerzo poner atención y dejar de pensar en el castaño, porque aunque no lo recordaba bien no quería volver a experimentar, tal rechazo y burla que sufrió en un pasado. Mientras que Clay estaba perdida en su propio mundo, sin poner atención en lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón, o con la maestra.

* * *

En la siguiente hora en la clase 4-1, se encontraban en la clase de historia universal, donde todos los alumnos se entretenían de una forma impresionante, porque el profesor dala la clase como de memoria, además de que si hacías una pregunta un poco relacionada con el tema, el profesor se iba del tema y te terminaba explicando el porque la situación del mundo se encontraba de esa forma.

Las chicas nuevas trataban de seguir el ritmo del profesor, estas eran Frannie Esper, Kairy Napoli, Natasha Fischer y Alicia Kurumi. La primera chica tenia el cabello castaño con un toque de dorado amarrado en dos coletas altas con un listón de color negro, sus ojos tenían heterocroma el derecho era de un color verde intenso, mientas que el izquierdo era de color azul, tan azul que parecía que el cielo se encontraba encerrado en su ojo. Su piel era de un color parecido a la canela, pero más clara.

La siguiente chica, era una chica de cabellos naranjas cortos de la parte de atrás y dos mechones trenzados detrás de las orejas hasta el mentón, también tiene un fleco que cubre el ojo derecho. Sus ojos de color azul cielo, muy hermosos, y tenia un lunar sobre el labio. Lo que hacia que esta chica sobresaliera de las demás, es que estaba usaba el uniforme masculino, en vez del femenino, y todos sus compañeros esperaban que Dios se apiadara de ella, para que no se encontrase con cierto perfecto del comité de disciplina.  
Natasha era una chica pequeña de estatura, pero de buenas medidas (ustedes me entienden xD). Su cabello es café oscuro, casi negro, corto por la parte trasera y dos mechones largos, un poco mas abajo del hombro. Y sus ojos heterocromos, el derecho tenia el color de un río de oro y el izquierdo era un color chocolate, cubiertos por unos lentes de color rojo.

La última chica, pero no la menos importante, era Alicia. Esta tiene el cabello color negro azabache amarrado en dos coletas bajas, que le llegan un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Tiene un fleco que cubre su ojo izquierdo es dorado, mientras que el derecho es de un intenso color carmín. En su pómulo izquierdo se encuentra una pequeña estrella. Su estatura era promedio, con buenas medidas y su tez era de color moreno claro.

Alicia se quedo viendo a la clase sin poner atención a la clase, ya que esta no le interesaba en un tanto la historia, pero tenia que pretender que estaba poniendo atención, ya que este era su primer día de clases no podía demostrar que la flojera le ganaba, pero ya en un futuro.

"Tranquila Kurumi-kun, siempre la clase es así, solo pon atención en lo que dicta o en la explicación de del porqué de las cosas" dijo una chica que estaba sentada en la banca de a lado de Alicia. 'Creo que se llamaba Mikasa Rena' pensó Alicia.

"Muchas gracias por el consejo" contesto la susodicha, mientras pensaba 'De todos modas aunque no ponga atención, lo voy a recordar'. Y puso los ojos en blanco.

Frannie estaba perdida en su pensamiento, tratando de comprobar el porqué quiera estar en esta cuidad en la cual ya se encontraba, sentía que tenia que buscar algo, pero la única forma era teniendo que relacionarse con las personas, y eso era algo espantoso, lo más horrible que lo podía suceder. Una cosa era estar todos los días con el escuadrón Varia, pero eso era otra cosa, tener que soportar las burlas de Belphegor, las mimadas molestas de Lussuria, los gritos de Squalo, y los insultos de Xanxus. El tener que relacionarse con una multitud de personas, era simplemente horripilante, pero tenía que saber el porque se estos recuerdos, y a quien estaba buscando.

Natasha estaba viendo por la ventana, tratando que su presencia fuera invisible para los demás, pero sabía que eso iba a ser un poco difícil, porque ella era una de las nuevas alumnas que habían llegado al instituto. Unos minutos después se mirada regreso a la clase, donde de reojo vio una sobre cruzaba por el patio, en ese instante la chica regreso su mirada hacia el patio, tratando se saber que había sido eso, pero no alcanzo a ver nada.

'No puede ser…' la chica abrió más los ojos. 'No lo creo… esto debe ser un fantasma o algo así, una sombra negra que desaparezca de la nada, esto lo debo de investigar después de clases, cuando todos ya se hayan ido' Natasha ideaba su plan mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial.

Kairy tenia una cara de duda, del porqué Natasha estaba tan emocionada, no es que la historia no fuera emocionante, de hecho no lo era, pero sabia que algo estaba pensando la chica para poner esa cara. Como vio que no sabia el porqué, esta se rindió y empezó a ver con que se podía entretener, pero su búsqueda fue imposible.

* * *

Reborn estaba investigando sobre que podía encontrar sobre esa chica italiana que había llegado el día anterior, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada sobre ella. Era como si ella nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera nacido, pero estaba allí, no es que esta chica fuera una ilusión, él era lo suficientemente fuerte para caer en una. Pero esta chica si que lo sacaba de quicio, era como si ya los conociera a todos, como eran y como debía actuar enfrente de ellos para que confiaran en ella, pero el no iba a caer en la trampa, no. Él iba a descubrirlo.

Cuando Reborn estaba muy metido en su investigación cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Tsk~" dijo Reborn mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de la espalda de ojos verde esmeralda, tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa blanca con detalles en lila.

"Mucho gusto, estoy buscando a Reborn" dijo la chica.

"Hmm… ¿Para qué? " pregunto el pelinegro.

"Vengo de parte del Noveno" dijo la chica mientras tendía una carta del noveno.

"Para qué me quieres" dijo Reborn mientras cogía la carta.

"Muchos gusto en conocerlo Reborn-san, soy Artemis Flamma" se presentó Artemis.

"Omite el San" dijo Reborn mientras dejaba a Artemis entrar a la casa. 'Por eso estaba actuando raro ayer el Noveno, el sabia que iba a venir alguien de Italia, pero el sabia que no debía tener que haber llegado anoche'.

* * *

En la clase 5-2, se encontraban en la clase de anatomía, viendo sobre la estructura de los huesos.

"Los huesos están formados por tres partes constituyentes: la sustancia ósea, o parte dura; la médula ósea, que se haya en su interior; y el periostio, una membrana que recubre la sustancia ósea" dijo la maestra mientras anotaba la información en el en el pizarrón. "La sustancia ósea está compuesta por calcio y fosfato, que le proporcionan rigidez…".

Una chica de estatura media, con su tez apiñonada, tenia su cabello castaño atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos color café estaban cubiertos por unos lentes. Se encontraba muy aburrida en la clase, hablando sobre los huesos, aunque de cierta forma esto le podría servir en una pelea futura. No era como las típicas personas que se meten en problemas apropósito para poder pelear, pero cuando estaba en una lo disfrutaba al máximo, además de que esto podría influir en ella.

"Mendoza-chan" llamaron a la chica.

Hineko volteo a ver a la chica peli violeta de la banca de a lado. "Mande Chrome-chan"

"Entiendes lo que está diciendo la Sensei" preguntó Chrome.

"Si eso creo, no esta tan difícil, es solamente como están formados los huesos, las estructuras químicas, las membranas, y cosas así" dijo Hineko, pero está se dio cuenta que la peli violeta no entendía nada, y dejo escapar un suspiro. "Te lo explico después".

Chrome y un pelirrojo suspiraron con libertad, al saber que alguien le iba a explicar esas cosas. Enma dejo que el sueño le ganará, para quedarse dormido en la clase.

La clase 4-3… que se podría decir sobre esa clase, el primer día de clase, a la cuarta hora de escuela, clase Literatura. Tener buena impresión en tu primer día de clase, es una de las cosas que te puede beneficiar o perjudicar en el futuro. Pero este no es el caso de los nuevos alumnos del salón 4-3, todo empezó en la primera hora después de presentarse y tomar sus respectivos asientos.

**Flash-Back **

_Digamos que después que se sentaron todas las chicas, Shadi se quedo viendo a Montse un rato._

_"Hola en que puedo servirte" preguntó Montse con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. Shadi parpadeo un poco y luego dejo salir una sonrisa sincera._

_"Se que esto va a sonar raro, pero…" Shadi alzó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y empezó a hacer círculos en el aire con él. "Siento que ya te conozco de cierta forma"._

_"¿Eh? " Montse puso cara de sorpresa, puesto que nunca en su vida había conocido a esa chica, o tal vez si en la otra dimensión, no, no podía ser posible._

_"¡Sí! Bueno es que tengo como unos dobles recuerdos por alguna extraña razón y pues en uno de esos recuerdos tu apareces" dijo Shadi como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más común del mundo. _

_Montse quería darse de topes contra el escritorio en la cabeza por lo que estaba diciendo la chica. __'Está esta estúpida o qué, si no fuera porque yo se sobre esto, yo la hubiera tomado como loca. ¡No te la puedes pasar gritando a los cuatro vientos que eres una persona que tiene doble recuerdos! En verdad pensaba que el encontrar a la chicas iba a ser mucho más difícil, pero ¡no! Ellas parecen que me buscan a mí', pensaba Montse mientras que mostraba una cara de seriedad. _

_"¡Enserio! " Shadi notó el tono sarcástico que estaba usando la castaña. __'De nuevo siendo sarcástica' _

_"Ya se que no me crees, no debes de usar ese tonito, y es enserio, siento que ya te conocía desde hace tiempo y deberías estar agradecida"_

_"¡Agradecida! ¡¿De qué?! " el grito de Montse se escucho en todo el salón, y todos la voltearon a ver._

_El profesor tocio un poco para captar la atención de las chicas. "Veo que están muy interesadas en cosas fuera de la clase"_

_"¡Pero...! " Montse trato de poner una escusa, pero sabia que no iba a servir de nada. "…Perdón ya pondré atención" _

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Ahora todos los alumnos se encontraban leyendo una de las historias que les dejo el profesor, porque después les iban a preguntar sobre ella. Y esas preguntas eran de lo más difícil, eran unas preguntas como ¿De que color era el calcetín del carnicero, vecino del mejor amigo del personaje principal? Eran pocas personas las que podían contestar sus preguntas. Pero Montse y Shadi se estaban lanzándose bolas de papeles, avioncitos de papel, etc. Y estaban esquivándolos, y el resultado era que a los otros compañeros les golpeara.

Cuando el profesor dejo de leer, las chicas se encontraban completamente tranquilas leyendo su libro.

"Bueno Di Salvo me podrías contestar esta pregunta, ¿tú crees que las personas puedan sentir que su muerte se aproxima? "

"Yo creo que si, porque hay varias personas que cuando están a unos días de su muerte, se empiecen a despedirse de sus seres queridos" contesto Montse con un tono de seriedad.

"Muy bien, hoy tienes diez en lectura" dijo el profesor, mientras tomaba su lista para anotar la calificación.

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a Montse, por su suerte que había tenido, además que era esa pregunta, nunca preguntaba cosas así, y si no te tocaba que ese día te preguntara estabas salvado. El profesor regreso a la lectura y Montse agarro un avioncito de papel que se encontraba debajo de ella, para aventárselo a Shadi, pero no lo hizo porque está estaba haciendo algo con los papeles, como una especie de origami extraño.

"Aja" dijo Shadi mientas terminaba el ¿origami? Montse alzo una ceja mostrando su duda de lo que estaba haciendo Shadi.

"Bazuca de papel" dijo Shadi mientras se ponía la bazuca de papel en el hombro derecho.

"¡¿Qué?!" Montse se agacho y se puso debajo de la banca, cuando se escucho una pequeña explosión.

Todo es salón estaba cubierto por una capa de papeles. El profesor tenia cara de sorpresa, no podía creer que alguien estaba jugando en su clase, con la mirada trato de ver quien había ocasionado este desastre, pero no había nadie, todos estaban recogiendo los papeles que estaban regados por el salón.

Dayana que había visto todo lo que habían estado haciendo Montse y Shadi toda la clase con los papeles, pero no las iba a delatar. Además de que había escuchado la conversación de la mañana, y le había llamado mucho la atención.

Sonó el timbre del descanso y todos los alumnos comieron sus bentos (si no se me ocurrió nada que poner en esta escena xD).

* * *

Cuando termino el receso el grupo 4-2 se encontraba en la clase de dibujo, donde la miss estaba explicando como iban a hacer la lamina con pinturas acrílicas, la lamina consistía en dividir la hoja en dos, en una parte ponías una idea original para hacer un circulo cromático, y en la otra parte era un dibujo libre el cual tuviera los tres colores básicos, los tres secundarios, y tres terciarios. También la maestra dictó un tema sobre la relación figura-fondo, la refracción de la luz, colores intensos y opacos, etc.

También en esta clase se encontraban nuevas alumnas y estas eran: Megumi Cacciatore, Hina Kizunairo, Victoria Musich y Natsume Flanders.

Megumi era una chica bastante alta, de cómo 1.70, con un cabello negro lacio, hasta la espalda baja. Sus ojos eran de un color verde y tez clara. Hina tenia los ojos color rojo carmesí, con largas y espesas pestañas. Su tez era de un color claro, pero no pálido. Su estatura era 1.55 con un cuerpo dotado; y un cabello rojizo. A su vez Victoria tenia el cabello marrón claro hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro, profundos y penetrantes. Sus facciones eran delicadas, con un toque de niñez presente y su estatura no le ayudaba, la cual algunas veces la confundían con una niña pequeña, pero esta tenia buenos atributos. Natsume era una chica muy pequeña par su edad, como de unos 1.53 de altura, además delgada y ligera. Sus ojos eran de un color vivo pardo. Su rostro fino, de tez blanca, como si fuera de porcelana, con un cabello negro brillante hasta su hombros.

Megumi estaba que saltaba de la emoción mentalmente por tener que hacer esa lamina, como le encantaba dibujar, pintar, todo lo que tuviera que ver con las artes. Tenia que mostrar su arte, expresarlo, y mostrarle a todo el mundo que ella mejor que todos sus compañeros.

Las otras chicas estaban neutrales en hacer la lamina, no es que no les gustara, no que lo amaran, pero tenia que hacer todo lo posible para que no las descubrieran que esta forma solamente era una cortada.

* * *

En la hora de la salida todos los alumnos que no tenían nada extra que hacer en la tarde se fueron directamente a sus respectivas casas, excepto una castaña de cabello ondulado, la cual la habían aceptado en una casa para poderla mantener en vigilancia.

Montse desde la ultima hora de clases sentía que algo no iba bien, como si algo la estuviera vigilando, además de que vio consecutivamente una sombra alrededor de la escuela. En el momento que sonó el timbre está salió corriendo con sus cosas, tratando de evadir a toda cosa a Tsuna y sus guardines, porque si se enteraban del asunto, todos podría estar en peligro, y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera a toda costa.

Cuando salió de la edificación corrió lo más rápido que podía, hacia una zona donde no la pudieran detectar. Cuando estaba ya escondida sentía una mirada penetrante detrás suyo, cuando volteo lo único que pudo observar fue unos ojos completamente bancos, antes de caer en lo oscuro de su subconsciente.

Un rato después Montse recupero su consciencia, y sentía que algo no iba bien, que debía estar atenta a cualquier tipo de movimiento de su alrededor. Se encontraba en un lugar debajo de la tierra, como una tipo gruta, donde un rio cruzaba. Se acercó al rio y en ese momento escucho un débil sonido a sus espaldas de un ser que estuviera caminando. Montse en ese momento cambio su posición a una de ataque, para que en cualquier señal de peligro o agresión actuaría.

"Yo si fuera tu yo no me acercaría mucho a ese río" dijo una persona vestida con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, en especial su cara.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Montse con un tono de molestia y agresión en la voz.

"Tranquila mortal, tranquila. No puedes cruzar el Aqueronte sin la barca" dijo con una voz profunda y de ultratumba.

"¿Aqueronte?" Montse sabia que ese nombre le sonaba, pero no sabía de donde. "Aqueronte, Aqueronte, Aqueronte, Aqueronte…" repetía con un susurro.

"¡Que! ¡¿Este es el río de los muertos?! " gritó mientras se alejaba todo la que podía del río.

"Estas en lo correcto".

"Si este es el Aqueronte… Entonces tu debes ser Caronte" supuso mientras trataba de ver la cara de la persona desconocida.

"Para ser una simple mortal sabes demasiado sobre el Inframundo" dijo Caronte.

"Pero, ¿por qué estoy aquí? No estoy muerta ni nada de eso"

"Yo también me pregunto sobre eso, se supone que estas muerta, no tienes ningún soporte para estar viva en este mundo, es como si nunca hubieras nacido, pero aquí te encuentras en un estado donde la vida y la muerte no están a tu disposición". Montse tenia una cara de sorpresa y miedo, no poder estar viva, pero ni tampoco que pudiera estar muerta, era algo para nada natural y tenia miedo, que iba ser de ella divagando por la tierra hasta su fin. "Pero" sacó de sus pensamientos negativos cuando escucho esa palabra de los labios de Caronte. "Creo que y se el porque estas en ese estado de negar la muerte y todo eso es por…"

* * *

Tsuna se tardo mucho en regresar a su casa, puesto que estaba buscando como loco a Montse, pero simplemente no la encontraba era como si se hubiera esfumado del mundo, pero ya era tarde y lo más seguro fuera que su madre estuviera preocupada por él, y que su sádico tutor tuviera alguna tortura para él, primero por haber llegado tarde a casa; segunda por haber perdido de vista a la castaña.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con Artemis, la cual se presentó. Reborn se llevó a Tsuna a una parte de la casa donde no los escucharan, donde le pregunto donde se encontraba Montse, pero Tsuna le contesto que no lo sabia, que la chica había desaparecido en el momento de la salida y que intentó buscarla con todos los métodos posibles, pero no la encontraba. Reborn pensó en ese momento que Montse era una espia de una familia enemiga, donde les daría información sobre el decimo vongola y sus guardianes.

Reborn y Tsuna regresaron a la sala para tener una charla con Artemis, preguntándole como estaba el Noveno, la situación de Vongola en Italia, y cosas triviales. Reborn sintió la presencia de un par de personas acercándose a la casa. Todo se quedo en silencio y de la nada. La puerta principal se abrió inesperadamente, causando un gran estruendo.

"¡Hermanito! Gritó Dino mientras entraba corriendo a abrazar a Tsuna. "¿Estas bien? ¿no te pasó nada?"

"Dino-san estoy bien, me podrías soltar, siento que me asfixió" dijo Tsuna mientras taba de separarse de ese abrazo mortal.

Cuando Dino soltó a Tsuna, este se volteo a ver a Artemis donde sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, haciendo que algo dentro de ellos, algo que hacia un click. Dino fue el primero en salir de ese estado y se dirigió a Reborn.

"¿Ella es la espía?" preguntó Dino mientras evadía con todo lo que quedaba de su cordura la mirada de Artemis.

"No ella no es la espía, ella es Artemis Flamma y viene de parte del Noveno."

"Ah ya veo" Dino se acercó a Artemis. "Mucho gustó yo soy Dino Cavallone"

"… Etto… y-yo… yo soy…¿Quién era yo? " dijo Artemis mientras un sonrojo se encontraba en su cara.

"Creo que eres Artemis"

"Cierto…" Artemis estaba que quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante por el oso que había hecho en ese momento.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza!" dijo Montse mientras entraba a la casa con una cara muy pálida y con unos ojos rojos e hinchador de haber estado llorando por horas.

"Montserrat Di Salvo que son estas horas de llegar" dijo Tsuna con una mirada de molestia y con una voz de enojo.

"Perdón tenia que estar a solas un momento, digamos que hoy no a sido uno de mis mejores días…" dijo Montse mientras que sus ojos se ponían llorosos de nuevo. "Si me disculpan… " dijo con una voz llorosa.

* * *

Y aquí e acaba! No se como es que escribo tanto, según yo solamente iba a escribir asi normal y cuando me doy cuenta ya estaba asi de largo el cap. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente cap soy todo oídos. Y si soy malvada al no dejarles saber que es lo que dijo Caronte xD pero ese es el chiste. Y necesito ideas para revivir a la primera generación, yo tengo algunas pero no son de mi agrado.

Matta~ne Hata el siguiente cap.

Kikai Sukai fuera, hasta la próxima.


End file.
